oabsafandomcom-20200215-history
Madockawanda Lodge 271 Vigil Honor
2008 Caleb Frederick, Stephen Molina, Bunny Wiggin, John Trott Jr *2007 Nick Bouyea, Kevin Jewett, Nate Smith, Scott Adams, Scott Bernier & Dave Sinclair *2006 Tom Kester, Noah Lemire, Wyatt Carpenter, Steve Craig & Mitch McArthur *2005 Paul Beaupre, Peter Gleason, Ian Hanley, Samuel Niman, Thomas Parenteau, Matthew Randall, Andrew Rueger, Daniel Warner, Aaron Wiggin & Tracy Wiggin *2004 Aaron Greene, Ben Gleason, Beth Froman & Al Warner *2003 Andrew Buckley, Justin Colby, Tim Curtis, Leonard Niman, Arthur Price, Jr. & Philip Taschereau *2002 Evan Bonney, Dan Viens & Henry Zwetsloot *2001 Charlie Bradford, Donald Burgess, Daniel Colby, Wil Mercier, Scott Ogden, Mike Price, John Ritter, Tanguay Wulihan, Lorraine Tanguay & William Vogt *2000 Nathan Colby, Geoffrey Howitt, Ross London, Lyndon Morgan, Aaron Nile, Sybile Offenburger, Joshua Shean, Kevin Taschereau, David Vining, John Wood & Russell Wood *1999 Adrian Caron, Matthew Dubois, Ronnie Frazier, Carl Gagnon, Josh Gagnon, Fred Offenburger, Benjamin Shean, Shawn Stearns, David Tribou & Christopher Willey *1998 Judith Andrews, George Dawbin, Jr., Andy Frazier, Ira Michaud, Bill Milasauskis & Clint Staples *1997 Paul E. Conley, Donald Frazier, Paul Hallee & Joseph Niman *1996 Matt Clark, Paul Comeau, James Keene, Peter Klepsig, Michael Maraghy, Chad Poitras, Sam Tarbox, Jim Thompson & Robert Sherwood, Jr. *1995 Shawn Arnold, Mark Bevan, Richard Burt, William Coffin, John Cordts, George Dawbin, III, Joshua Dawbin, Myron Elbrader, Robert Ferland, Craig Howit, Gearry Judkins, John Poulin, Larry Ritter & Tom Thornton *1994 Laverne Burt, Dave Drever, Chad Lebourdais & Jason Lebourdais *1993 John Cordts, Jr., Kameel Farag, Richard Gray, Raymond Kimball, Gerald Maraghy & Paul Rioux *1992 Lee Emery, Phillip Hammond, Chris Maraghy & William Walker *1991 Maurice Fortin, Kevin Gagnon, Robert Harriman & Patrick Kidder *1990 Michael Fortin, Roger Gagnon, Aaron Harriman & Mike Kidder *1989 Walter Lamb, Kevin Newman, Rob Sargent, II & Richard Valcourt *1988 Shawn Charest, Chip Gay, Fred Gay, Michael Marcotte, David Veilleux & Jeff Violette *1987 Rick Porter, R. Leigh Teel & Scott Valcourt *1986 Mark Fortin & Robert Newman *1985 Sam Laney & David Wilson *1984 Bob Burke, Mike Cook, Paul Ebner & Mike Mirisola *1983 Larry Chreitian, Brian Marles & Pat Pelletier *1982 Andrew Frye, Wayne Holden, Mark Jenkins, James Novotny, John Novotny & Breen Savage *1981 Oscar Bernard, Luc Caron, Glenn Holmes, Michael Perry, Mark Richard, Todd Savage, Leland Weeks, Jr. & Bruce Young *1980 Wayne Baitler, Michael Coburn, David King, Raymond Mercier & Charles Merrill *1979 Dan Baker, Peter Burr, Kenneth Cole, Jr., Paul Conley, Thomas Henderson, Louis Maguire, Jr. & Rev. John Sullivan *1978 None *1977 None *1976 John Baldwin, Richard Chantrill, Bernard Fogarty, Chris Hood, Conrad Metivier & David Parsons *1975 None *1974 Philip Brokos, Joseph Boucher & David Davis *1973 None *1972 Rene Daniel, Hiram Davis, Douglas Hathaway & Marshall Longway *1971 Andrew Bertocci, Curt Crosby, Fred M. Gervat, Robert Hasson, Gregory Ingalls, Willis Letteney & Lloyd Varney *1970 Kenneth Curry, Cecil Low, Paul Belanger, Owen Coulombe, John Cyr#, John Kimball, Robert Nicoll, Sr. & Douglass Timberlake *1969 Bruce Nunan, Timothy D. Parent, Michael J. Peters & Charles W. Ross *1968 Thomas Acker, Norbert Auger, George K. Curry, T. Michael King, John O'Connor, Charles S. Ross, Jr., Charles J. Wilson, Sr. & Charles P. Wilson *1967 Verne S. Beedy, Maurice W. Black, Edgar P. Chevalier, Gary L. Culp, Stephen J. Curry, Jaro A. Konecny, Robert Nicoll, Jr. & Peter Saucier *1966 Emile Bourgoin, Clyde Clyatt, Jr., Edward "Tom" Curran, David Curry, Owen Larrabee & Lawrence Mennealy *1965 John Cederstrom, Willard Rodgers & Guy R. Saucier *1964 Roy Bowen, Richard Eachus, David Trafton & Lorin "Skeet" Woods *1963 Bruce M. Fleming, John Gailey, Davis Holman & J. Mason MacPherson *1962 Charles Berry & Adrien "Pop" Poulin *1961 Alan Ayer & Lee Samuel *1960+ Marc Cloutier, Peter J. Curran & David L. Jeftinghoff *1959 Andre Dionne, James Fisher, Walter Hayes, Stanley McCurdy & Clinton Rose *1958 Frank Maguire* & Clyde E. Nason, Sr.* *1957 Donald Richards*, John Willis*, Dana Nason*, Winslow Tobey* & David Larsen* *1953 Clyde E. Nason, Jr.* *1952 Frank W.P. Bailey* (#)John Cyr, in 1970, was the first Vigil Honor member of the Lodge to receive a Lenni Lenape Vigil name. Previously, all names were based on stars and constellations. The change to use Lenni Lenape names was made because the Lodge was running out of stars and constellations. (+)Fred Foster was nominated in 1960 for the Vigil Honor, and his nomination was accepted by the National Committee, with the name Auriga, the Charioteer, but declined to accept the Vigil Honor and did not keep the Vigil. Fred stated that he did not feel worthy of the honor. He was a charter member of the Lodge and Camp Hinds Ranger from 1950 through 1966. (*)The names of the first nine Vigil Honor members were selected with the intentions of forming triangles in the sky. *Sirius (Frank Bailey), Procyon (Clyde Nason, Jr.), and Betelguese (Donald Richards) form the Winter Triangle. *Deneb (John Willis), Vega (Dana Nason), and Altair (Clyde Nason, Sr.) form the Summer Triangle. *Pollux (Winslow Tobey), Capella (David Larsen), and Aldebaran (Frank Maguire) form a third triangle. Internal Links Madockawanda Lodge 271 External Links Madockawanda Lodge 271 - Vigil Names